Animosity At Its Best
by Debussy's Melody
Summary: With the help of her new friends Leah Clearwater& Kim Newgreen, the short tempered Camie Call, cousin of Embry& best friend of Emily Young, discards of her past in Ohio& ventures down to La Push at 18. There, a hot headed werewolf alters her life forever.
1. Chapter 1: Camie Larissa Call

**Hey again fellow readers and new comers to my work. This new story of mine has been begging to be written so before you hate me for not updating _Two Years Too Late Buddy, _please understand that some things just _have _to be written. This story will not be enormous; I've estimated it to be around... 15 chapters as a maximum so far... This is a Paul Imprint Story type thing with my own little character in the twist! Also –important information- in this story, Emily Young was originally from _Ohio _before she moved to La Push, otay! Get it? Got it? Good! I'll let you get on my first chapter and shut up ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: Dear Mr. Santa Clause, Could I pretty please with an Alex Meraz on top have all ownership of Twilight? No? Well, damn. ****Animosity at its Best**

Chapter 1: Camie Larissa Call  
**Camie's Point of View**

The distinct tune of my favourite artist, Maria Mena's old single, Fragile began to gradually flow through the ear buds of my new IPod as I seat impatiently on my plane seat. Grinning madly, with a high probability of looking like a psychotic mad woman who lived with 13 cats, I bounced up and down on excitedly; awaiting the announcement to-  
_"Thank-you for flying with Qantas Airlines. You may now remove your seatbelts and exit in an orderly fashion"_  
Laughing out loud at the monotone voice broadcasting through the speakers, I practically ripped off my seatbelt, retrieved my luggage from the large compartment above and bolted for the exit.

Looking around the surprisingly large airport of La Push after pushing through crowds of equally jet lagged people, I was now on my search or die mission for any sign of decent food. Spotting a miniature sized kiosk type shop at the far left hand corner of the airport, I all but ran towards my new heaven otherwise known as _Bill's Hamburgers._ Well, thank you, Bill.

Arriving there in mere minutes, I ordered extra large fries, a large coke and an extra large burger, with extra cheese, onions and sauce and another beef patty whilst fetching out the right amount of money. As I reached out for my food, I was met with an awestruck looking teenage boy, by the looks of it. _Yeah, yeah, I know how small I am, you loser. _Huffing out a mumbled word of thanks, I angrily dragged my luggage across the carpeted floor of the airport aware of my short temper flaring. Slumping down on a really uncomfortable plastic chair, I pulled my luggage aside and turned off my IPod for the time being. Whilst I basically inhaled my food, I back tracked wistfully as to why I was here to begin with and what I had left behind...

I was born and raised in the lovely state of Ohio, and it was there; where I grew up my two best friends. Residing at the house opposite mine for the first nine years of my life was my first cousin and best friend, Embry Call. Since we grew up together, it was only natural for us to become inseparable. We did everything together and although he was a little on the lanky side and I was quite chubby as a child, we stuck together like glue. That was, until he and his family abruptly left when we were both nine years of age. Despite promising each other to keep in contact, our young age and the distance set between us eventually resulted in our loss of communication.  
The following 2 weeks after his departure and I was sure it was the end of the world, or so I thought. In our gossip filled neighbourhood, it was rumoured somebody had already purchased Embry's old house rather quickly which made me beyond outraged. When the new comers moved in the next day at around midday, I pulled on my paint ridden overalls and stomped over stubbornly, ready to do anything but welcome them. Dodging past the big brown cardboard boxes, similar to the ones I helped Embry pack his possessions in, I walked up to a girl who looked around my age; ready to scream at her with rage.

Laughing back at my ludicrous behaviour in the past, I remembered the young, tanned girl, I met that day. She held out choc chip cookies in my direction as a peace offering, looking more than a little terrified and from then onwards, she became my best friend. Emily Young, even at the age of nine, was so beautiful and I often expressed my enviousness jokingly over our teenage years. Like Embry, we became inseparable but she too visited La Push almost 2 years ago to see her cousin, Leah Clearwater, but ended up staying as she met the love of her life... which brings me to why I was here.

For the last month and a half or so, I secretly found and called up Emily's cousin, Leah who agreed to help devise, arrange and accomplish my ultimate plan of all ultimateness with another trusted accomplice; her close friend Kim Newgreen. We all instantly formed a bond together over the month, becoming the best of friends and each other's confidants. They gave me the low down on my brother from another mother Embry, their boyfriends Jacob Black and Jared Williams and the rest of the boys in the group. They also frequently joked about me, despite being a slim; fun sized 140cm height alongside my rather aggressive/sarcastic nature, taming their most volatile brother and apparent playboy of La Push, Paul Davenport. Ha! That'd be the day since I don't date players, period.  
Right! Why I was here. Since my girl Emily's birthday was on the 18th of December, which by the way is tomorrow, our downright full proof plan to surprise her with _the one and only_; me, was now underway. Before I had any time to run over what was on my agenda today, I looked up in shock as I heard to extremely loud squeals, "OH MY FUCKING GOD, IS THAT REALLY YOU, CAMIE LARISSA CALL!"

There, running as I began to register what was going on was an extremely tall, tanned skin girl with pitch black hair who matched Leah Clearwater's description of herself alongside another girl approximately 160cm vision with rich golden brown locks and petite figure; Kim Newgreen! My best friends. Without much else thought, we engulfed each other in massive hugs, all jumping up and down like the lunatics we all were. I guess we made too much noise, because not moments later we were ushered out by an intimidating large guard. Together we bounded down to Kim's beauty of a car, before heading out to the closest mall for the surprise party, a box large enough to fit me inside and food of course.

As the engine purred to life, we all giggled contagiously before launching into conversation "Damn! Paul's going to be drooling _all over you" _Leah proclaimed confidently whilst exaggerated the last three words before we all erupted into laughter once again. After we composed ourselves, I gave her a mock glare filled with hatred.

"Oh please, girls. You know why I don't date players to begin with, so don't even go there. No matter how hot he is! And damn, we have to burn those pictures of him! He is smoking!" Receiving an all knowing look from Kim and Leah, I averted the attention

"So ladies, where are we headed. Wherever it is, it better have the decorations I want or else there will be hell to pay!" Another round of laughter rung out as they went into depth about the mysteriously hot Paul Davenport and his conquests, behaviour and life. Although I wouldn't admit it, I seriously wanted him without a doubt. _No, bad Camie! We do not fantasize about players! Plus you don't even know the prick._"Hello! Anyone home! We're at the mall. Hello?" Leah's hand waved around my face as I snapped into the real world. "Oh shit, girls. Sorry... I was just, err, you know j-just thinking-" But I was cut off by Kim's musical laugh. "Oh we know, my pretty, we know"

Not waiting for them to catch up, I stomped aggressively towards the entrance of the Bay Side Mall which by the way was _humongous!_ The clear glass doors slid open and I happily slipped into my element. _Mm, the smell of shopping. Mama's home babies!_"C'mon now Cam, we have some serious shopping to do so you might want to wipe off that drool of yours beforehand!" Feeling my eyes widen as I wiped away everything off my face, I was met with a few laughs from the crowd around me. Narrowing my eyes at them, I pushed towards the girls before linking hands and walking into the reliable party store, _Party Pooper. _Huh, that seemed so contradictive, I considered to myself.

"Yes, yes. Mommy's home. Now where's my streamers and banners for Emily's birthday" I sang to myself in a sing-song voice. The store clerk shot us, well me to be exact, a curious glare before watching me carefully. _Oh shit, I said that out loud._ I hastily fled down the closest isle away from his vision. The next hour and a half was spent raiding, buying and laughing inside the store much to the clerks distaste.

Walking out of _Party Pooper,_ in our 5 filled bags it included:  
- dinner plates, cutlery, cups, napkins, a few snazzy table cloth, a chunk of balloons in different shapes, a total of 2 birthday banners, a centrepiece, confetti, party blowers, party hats, streamers, wall decorations/cut outs, a yard sign that we'd stick on her and Sam's lawn later, cake candles, purple coloured matches, an emerald green cake platter, an extra load of AA batteries for my camera, heaps of _SpongeBob_ wrapping paper and last but not least, a cardboard box large enough for me to fit into!

Now, I know that's a lot but in my defence, I honestly couldn't help myself. I am an avid organiser and I throw myself into things like this. And hey, at least the store clerk hated us a little less when he saw just how much we were buying. _Killing two birds with one stone..._

Remarkably, Leah was able to hold 3 bags effortlessly whilst Kim and I hauled the other two between us. Laughing her head off, Leah lead us all back to where Kim's car was parked to dispose of the party goods before we headed back into the mall for food.

We arrived at _Safeway_, an abnormally large supermarket, and immediately, we set off into the isles to find everything we needed; food wise. I pulled out my equally divided list for the food, which I prepared last night, and instructed them each other find what was necessary.

Kim was assigned the list for everything _cake/sweets_ bar chocolate and every single flavour of chips available since they informed me about the exceptionally large appetites the boys held. "They are seriously bottomless pits" Kim concluded once before on the phone.

Keeping that in mind, I put Leah in charge of savoury products, meat and was lastly assigned to obtain every flavour of soft drink accessible. Smiling as they ripped into their respected isles, I looked down at my list before going down Isle 3: Confectionery.

Yes, I was guilty for designating myself to the Chocolate but I'm an addict! I'm sure someone understands, right? Reaching the rows of Cadbury chocolate, I grabbed every Chocolate block noting each one: Black Forest Block, Breakaway Block, . Sighing in satisfaction, I moved onto the regular chocolates packed in packages. I decided last night, Caramel Block, Cashew Block, Dairy Milk Block, Dairy Milk with Crunchie Block, Dream Block, Duo Block, Fruit and Nut Block, Hazelnut Block, Macadamia Block, Marble Block, Peppermint Block, Roast Almond Block, Rocky Road Block, Snack Block, Top Deck Block, Turkish Delight Block and Desserts- Crème Brule Block.

Sighing in satisfaction, I realised I needed to buy an _extra_ large bowl to hold my next purchase; packaged chocolates. Gliding towards my destination, I noticed a middle aged man watching me with joint amusement and bewilderment. _He obviously hasn't met the Camie Call._

I waved at him cheerily, watching him snap back into reality and rushing away briskly. _Pretentious bastard._ Waving him away dismissively, I slipped back into concentration, hauling in the chocolate. After 10 minutes, feeling absolutely sure I had everything, I skipped around _Safeway_ with my three baskets full of chocolate looking for Leah and Kim.

As I made my way down Isle 5: Sweet and Savoury, I spotted a very anxious looking Kim holding the same bag as a twenty-something lady trying to snag the bag. _Oh hell to the no, bitch. No when Camie Call is here you don't!_ She continued to scream in Kim's face although it sounded more like a dying cat. _Our precious ears... ruined for all eternity..._

"Listen here, bitch face. I don't care if you got these lamingtons first, alright. _You_ are going to hand them over to _me_ or else I will make sure you won't see the light of day_" _Shaking a little, Kim mumbled something about that fact it was just lamingtons.

Putting down my baskets on the shiny tiled supermarket floor, I stormed up to her only seeing red. "_You _listen here, mongrel. It's quite obviously _my _friend here had these first, so how's about you just scurry along to wherever the hell you came from before you regret threatening my best friend, alright Princess?" But she only flinched back "Oh really now, _honey. _And what are you going to do about it?" She sneered with her fake lips pouting disgustingly. Out of nowhere, Leah was standing behind the bitch, viciously growling and shaking tremendously, "Go. Away. Now" Leah snarled whilst ripping off the lamington packet away from her hands threateningly.

And she was gone in a blink of an eye.

I was the first to burst out laughing and they followed immediately after until we had tears in our eyes. "Oh man! You were freakin' amazing back there Leah. She pretty much shat herself!" She just shrugged it off, saying something about being awesome. I retrieved my baskets, in which they laughed at, before we went up to the counter with our many baskets to pay up. Smiling as we all carried a total of 6 bags, one filled with chocolate alone, we journeyed back to our car, filled the entire boot and most of the back seats. We simultaneously jumped into the car and sighed together before launching off to the infamous town of La Push.

On the hour's drive back, we decided that I'd bunk at Kim and her boyfriend Jared's house tonight to "hide the good" otherwise known as me. We laughed heartily but were a little put off when we had to obviously tell Jared. Oh, well, he surely couldn't tell anyone if it was for a night... Oh and it was also decided that Emily's surprise Party would be held at Kim and Jared's house since it was bigger.

It's only for a night anyways. Shrugging that fact off, we bombarded one another with a legendary game of truth or dare. Some were extremely funny but as we past the sign saying "Welcome to La Push" the girls and I decided we would conclude our game with one last round. "Alrighty my dear, lovely, amazing, wonderful, Camie" The devils both said together whilst rubbing their hands with devilish grins "It was _dare_ right?" They enquired again as I cocked one eyebrow in suspicion before nodding cautiously... what the SpongeBob  
"We dare you to... _kiss_ Paul, _fully_ on the lips, the moment we introduce him to you. Just jump him like the animal you are!" With eyes are large as saucepans, I shook my head furiously, willing my voice to make it's grand entrance "No. NO. NO!" I exclaimed comically, not noticing that we had drove onto a rock filled driveway with an extremely large, russet skinned man looking at the three of us quizzically.

"Nah-uh baby. You _cannot_ back out of a dare. Comprende? Get it? Got it? Good!" The grinning idiots, clapping their hands together before I noticed a exceptionally large guy circle his hands around Kim's waist looking down at her with adoration, "Jared! Hey baby! I missed you all day" The kissed one another affectionately before talking inanimately about the usual _couple things_ as I liked to call them.

_Man, Kim was lucky... finding someone like Jared. After my recent... err, predicament with my last relationship, I have been relentlessly set on never free falling into any relationship ever again. Someone who loved me as I w- _"Would you stop starring at the mail box and help me with all of this" Leah instructed, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled in response as I carried 3 plastic bags inside. I was astounded at what I found.  
Their house was painted an off white and decorated with so many pieces of wooden furniture; it could have been mistaken for a wooden jungle. The floors were vanished in a Cheery Oak colour and one wall of the living room was covered in various photo frames with pictures of their families.

"C'mon Cam, we need to stock up the kitchen, _pronto."_ Leah hollered, interrupting my thoughts "Coming Mother!" I called out before situating my bags on to Hardwood Island. I was met with every single remaining bag already on in the kitchen "Well, shit! How long have I been standing there, looking like a retard?" They all laughed in response and with that we packed away all of our items into their respected places. We finished packing and when I checked the time, it was already 6:30PM! My plane arrived here at around 10AM! Whoa time flew by fast.

"Man, Camie! I love you already with the amount of food you brought for us tomorrow! Quil is surely going to impr- I mean fall in love with you" Jared bellowed, wiping away a fake tear. Smiling at our his comment now feeling satisfied by my accomplishment, we agreed on putting up every single decoration up for the duration of our night to reserve more time to cook.

Carrying the remaining four plastic bags, we emptied the contents and laughed hard at the shock written on Jared's face. "Well, shit! This place is going to be bangin" Kim shook her head in dismissal glaring him off. Ha! Note to self: never say bangin' when Kim's around.

We split into two groups, Leah and I= Team A and Kim and Jared= Team B and the instructing began. After putting up the two banners with Leah on either side of the living room, I asked Jared to fetch the large folded cardboard box on the bottom of the boot. He came back swiftly, placed it on the ground, before helping out Kim with the cut out decorations on the wall.

Leah and I then divided the birthday candles, purple coloured matches, the emerald cake platter, dinner plates, cutlery, cups and napkins into the kitchen between one another before storing them in the kitchen. Walking back out I was pretty darn shocked to find the wall decorations not placed evenly! "No, no, NO! My pretties! The wall decorations have to correspond one another properly or else!"

Jared looked blinked once before erupting in a fit of laughter alongside the two girls "You were r-right, Kim! Camie, you'd be perfect for Paul!" After composing themselves, Jared finished his statement, "All aggressive and intimidating with your decorations. Trust me, that's totally a turn on for Pauly Mc Pauly Paul"

Narrowing my eyes at Kim playfully who looked at my in mock innocence, I cautiously rearranged their decorative mishaps and nodded at them in approval. Next was the balloons and streamers therefore I assigned Team B with the blowing and tying of three packets worth balloons and Team A with the sticking on seven packets worth streamers. After a 60 minute session of attaching various coloured streamers onto the walls with Leah who looked equally exhausted from our days work, we walked around surveying the area. The majority of the living room was covered; the hallway/entrance and part of the kitchen were successfully covered. Grinning sleepy grins at one another, we sat down of the forest green carpet in the living room and helped Team B finished their balloons.

As the last balloon was tied, we all collapsed onto the floor, over exaggerating our "fatigue". Jared commando rolled towards the TV to retrieve remote although it was in an arm's length whilst Kim requested him to put in her favourite movie. Smiling warmly back at her, he pressed play and for the remainder of the night we watched _How to Lose A Guy in Ten Days; _not bothering to unpack my suitcases_._

------------xx------------  
**So yes, there you have it! I'm extremely happy with my first chapter and to my readers; if I get 10-15 reviews, I'll keep writing. I don't want to be selfish but I just want reassurance that my story is getting read. Thanks for listening and reading guys! Sorry if I type too much, hehe. **

**Love  
Debussy's Melody**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise?

**Oh crapola! I just realised I had a bad typo on my first chapter. Please ignore it when you're reading. It's when I'm naming the chocolates... Mm, embarrassing... Anyhow. I updated again because I simply _cannot_ wait for reviews since this story is addictive to write! It does mean a lot to me that it's getting recognition out there ;). So here's Chapter 2 for the heck of it. I hope to hear from you all soon and for those who are reading _Two Years Too Late, Buddy, _it is unofficially on hold for the time being... I'm contemplating an adoption even... Love Mel.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wonder if someone, someday might actually say they own Twilight here...  
Animosity at Its Best**

Chapter 2: Surprise?  
**Camie's Point of View**

"Holy fuck!"  
Leah's amazing voice is always a great way to start the day, don't you think so? Trying to prevent myself from strangling her with my bare hands, I pushed myself upright and began my usual routine. After a miniature scavenger hunt for cosmetics/night bag and a spare towel courtesy of Kim, I skipped into the bathroom on the far left hand side of the hallway; humming a happy tune. To say I was excited to _finally _see my two favourite people in the world today, would have to be the biggest understatement known to man!Slightly swaying my body absently, I shimmied out of my clothes from yesterday and hopped into the shower, still smiling. The streaming hot water instantly relaxed my strained muscles as a result of accidentally sleeping on the floor last night. Uncapping my watermelon scented body wash, I moisturized my body thoroughly before working on my now waist length hair. Ringing out my hair afterwards, I turned off the handles and wrapped Kim's fuzzy pink towel around me.

Waltzing into the guest room where my bags were, I decided on wearing my black top with black sequins and a pair of dark skinny jeans for Emily's surprise party tonight and leave the accessorising until then. Opting for a pair of black sweats and an emerald tank top, I glided back to the bathroom and dried off my hair before curling my locks messily.

Clipping it up in a disarray, I moisturised myself with my coconut body butter, promptly coated on my favourite navy blue mascara and lastly some eye liner, noting that lip gloss was unnecessary. Satisfied with my overall appearance, I skipped to the guest room and disposed of my cosmetics/bight bag happily.

Peering into the lounge room, I noticed that Jared and Kim were still asleep while Leah was pacing around, looking rather constipated. "Leah, what's up?" She instantly stopped pacing and stared at me with wide eyes. "Camie, it's two in the afternoon"

I'm pretty sure that's when I died inside. "WHAT? You can't be serious, can you? The party starts in 6 hours, woman. SIX HOURS! We needed at least nine hours for all of this! Why didn't you wake us up any earlier? How are we going to cook everything? Oh no! Everything isn't going to be ready, is it? Emily's going to hate me isn't she!" I guess my shrieking must have been loud enough, since Jared and Kim bolted upright, looking back and forth at Leah and myself frantically.

The three of them quickly got dressed and ready as I buzzed around the house like a mad woman for approximately 30 minutes. That was until I got trapped in a string on crate paper streamers "Ah! Get them off me. They're going to eat me alive!" A bunch of laughs erupted throughout the house as I began to untangle myself grumpily. Stomping towards the kitchen, I was met with the three laughing hyenas saluting at me, awaiting their instructions. _Dicks. _

The four of us slaved away at the preparation of the food without any breaks for the following 3 hours while I continuously slapped Jared's hand away from the food. At 5:00pm, the extra large meat pies, battered fish, sausage rolls, cut wedges, choc chip, vanilla, plain chocolate, almond and mint muffins, chunky lamingtons and everything else that wasn't packaged was stored away in its respected places.

I located my gigantic bowl for my packaged chocolate, retried Jared and asked him to stay there with the bowl in his hands. I laughed at his terrified expression; when I dumped the bowl on him since it was enormous for him of all people. Scooping out the 30 packets worth of chocolates ranging from Crunchies to Picnic bars to Curly Wurly's, Jared thankfully lowered himself to my height and I began emptying the contents. After the bowl was completely filled with chocolate, we filled the rest of the bowls Leah had lined up with the couple dozen bags of chips and the handful of savoury treats.

Sighing in contentment, I surveyed Kim and Jared's extremely large lounge room which was filled to the brim with every possible party decoration and food known to man. The girls and I allowed Jared to eat _some _of the food there since it was all too hard to resist for any of us but Kim was to keep an eye on him at all times. I waltzed into the kitchen and was a little blown away at what I saw. There, standing in the middle of the kitchen was none other than Leah with a 4 layered cake! _This must have been what was taking up her time all afternoon._ Closing my dropped jaw and blinking away my wide eyes from the sight, I engulfed Leah in one of my biggest hugs ever!

"Oh. My. God! Emily is going to absolutely adore this masterpiece of yours! Why didn't you ever tell me that you were like... a fucking cake making _freak,_ you dirty whore!" Leah and I squealed together, jumping up and down like losers on crack until Kim's voice interrupted us. "Hey guys why the hell are you both jump-HOLY FUCK! Did you make this cake Leah?" We both nodded crazily at her question and at the fact Kim swore before we all broke out into out maniac dancing.

After eventually getting off out cake high and all agreeing Emily would totally adore her cake _and_ that Leah should start her own bakery, we ventured off into the guest room to get ready for the celebration. Kim called shotgun on the shower first whilst I happily got changed into my already chosen outfit. Whilst jumping into my jeans and zipping them up promptly, I was met at the door with a embarrassed looking Leah.

"What's wrong, babe?" She quickly cast her eyes down but I wasn't going to have that shit. Shoving her onto my spare bed, I asked all but shook her to tell me what was worrying her. "Cam... i-it's just that... my father passed away a year ago and my mum, Sue, owns her own Diner here in La Push but the money has always been tight in my family... That's why I don't have anything to... err, t-to wear" My usually over confident best friend broke down into tears on my lap as I soothed her, pushing back my own tears. Gently forcing her to look up at me, I pulled her into a ferocious hug. A howl or something broke out far within the forest, followed by a growl, was it? Shaking my head clear, I detached myself from Leah, wearing a watery smile.

"Leah, you and Kim are already like sisters to me, okay. You can go through my entire wardrobe whenever you want, steal my clothes and use whatever fucking else you need, alright? We are family and that means what's mine is yours" Pausing for a moment, as I mentally searched my wardrobe for the perfect outfit, I jumped up and down crazily "Oh, I know!" Ripping open my second suitcase, I began piecing together the perfect outfit for one of my best friends. After retrieving the articles, I whipped my head around facing Leah with a shit eating grin on my face.

"Here you go, put these on!" Chucking my ripped light blue denim short shorts, a black singlet and my favourite white tee which had a city view printed on in black and smiled at her warmly "I can't exactly give you my jeans since your legs could go on for miles while mine are 5cm long but any of my shorts will fit you fine!" Her face scrunched up prominently "Hey, don't give me that look bitch. Just put it on and deal with it" Leah's face lit up drastically as she practically dove into my clothes, zipping on the shorts within 10 seconds flat and laughing at my cursing.

"What, Camie? Haven't seen someone dress this fast, have you? You obviously don't know the _amazing _Leah Clearwater" Tilting her head to the side grinning, I grinned back at her before dragging her towards the bathroom.

There, we found Kim in a pair of fitting jean shorts as well expect it stopped mid thigh. Her scoop neck top from the bust downwards was covered in floral prints whilst the black on her bust upwards accentuated her cleavage. "Damn, Kim! You clean up nice, girl" We all burst into a fit of giggles until Kim huffed disapprovingly at her reflection. She was having trouble straightening her naturally wavy golden brown locks so I instructed her to sit down on the stool beside us. As Leah coated her eye lashes with a lot of mascara, purposely making her eyes prominently contrast against her russet skin, I all but attacked Kim's hair with her hair straightener.

15 minutes later, Kim's hair was silky straight, Leah finished off her make-up and re straightened her hair before I dashed to the guest room, wrapped around my long, chunky gold necklace and putting on a few random bracelets for the heck of it. Picking up the curler, I began my signature messy curls hair style before spraying on some hair spray and deciding to leave my hair down tonight. We all exited the bathroom in a single file whilst pretending to march down the hallway and into the kitchen like soldiers.

The clock on the kitchen wall read 7:06PM which shocked me quite a bit. We woke up at 2, right, so that means 5 hours had already past. _Huh._ Strolling into the living room with a block of chocolate to treat ourselves, I noticed Jared was nowhere to be seen. _Huh, that's weird. _Kim and Leah seemed to be fine with this new development, while I was still a little curious of his whereabouts and that howling... Settling on the middling couch with my girls, we greedily ate up our block of Macadamia chocolate like a pack of wolves. (A/N. I couldn't resist, okay!)After demolishing the block within 5 minutes, I realised we had done everything but wrap my box up with the Sponge Bob wrapping paper for me to climb in to!

"Oh shit! Fuck! Son of a bitch!" Leah and Kim turned to face me, looking a little bewildered before I motioned my hands towards the box in Kim and Jared's room. "How could we have forgotten about the damn thing?" We all shrugged desperately before I launched myself at the wrapping paper with Kim while Leah retrieved the box swiftly. We hastily opened up the 7 large rolls of Sponge Bob wrapping paper; all holding a roll of tape each. For the next 45 minutes or so, we ungracefully pounced on the box, ripping, wrapping and tapping until the job was completed.

Simultaneously collapsing onto the comfortable couch together, I wiped away the building perspiration on my forehead only to fall off the couch altogether when the door bell rang. _Stupid nerves getting the best of me..._ My attempt to stand up quickly was futile as there were now three equally towering russet skinned men, similar to Jared, looking down at me with amused expressions. _How the hell did they get there so fast? _The slightly smaller and younger looking giant took one long stride before engulfing me into a bone crushing hug. The air in my lungs practically knocked straight out of me and before long, I was struggling to breathe.

"Hey there!" Little Giant said before _finally_ dropping on the floor, wearing an infectious grin "I'm Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother. And who might you be, pretty lady?" Laughing heartily, I hugged the other two with a happy grin "Well, my name's Camie Call and I'm here to surprise my two favourite people in the world!" The remaining two's faces scrunched up in confusion before realisation dawned on their faces. "Your Embry's cousin! Whoa, he never told me you were smoking!" The one named Jacob Black, who must be Leah's steady boyfriend, knocked over the flirtatious one named Quil Ateara

"Yeah, Quil because that's what all cousins would do, you moron" I hugged Leah's boyfriend, shooting his a thankful smile and I shook Quil's hand laughing as disappointment washed across his features. _Oh heck! _I pulled him into a hug, practically feeling him smile, only to remember how hard these boys hugged. My bones were just about to crack when the Leah and Kim's faces lit up giddily. The sound of a cut off engine rung through the street and I could literally feel my nerves spring through my veins.

"They're here, guys! You" Leah said pointing at me "Get to your place right now before I push you in there myself and everyone else hid someone _pronto_! Jake, stop eating you idiot!" Laughing quietly at Leah's hissing, I clearly heard 3 pairs of cautious feet approaching the house, one of them giggling slightly. I creeping into my Sponge Bob wrapped box, trying extremely hard to contain my giggles, I re-tapped the box swiftly. The door handle moved around nervously and before I could even blink, the whole house exploded in a chorus of the word 'Surprise!'

I heard my best friend gasp in awe, probably taking in the amount of food, balloons, decorations and such around her and I suppressed a giggle bubbling in my chest. I heard footsteps move around my box carefully as Kim and Leah told Emily to sit down on the couch already. I listened in as everyone began eating by the sound of the crunching as Emily told everyone Sam, her boyfriend and love of her life, proposed to her just hours ago. As my eyes began to water at her news, she suddenly coughed purposely "Jake, Seth and Quil. What the hell are you all standing in front of?" The entire house could've combusted with the amount of laughter following Emily's query.

As I waiting for Kim's signal, I could've sworn I heard one more pair of footsteps approach the room from the back door in the kitchen and- "Why don't you open it for yourself, missy" Kim's voice echoed the now completely still house besides the guys crunching away. I heard her careful footsteps coming closer and before I knew it, the bright ray of light streaming from the walls blinded my eyes momentarily.

"Oh my freaking shit! Camie Larissa Call, is that really you?!" I finally regained my sight before latching myself onto my now extremely tall and amazingly beautiful best friend, sobbing along with her as she cried into my hair. "I-I missed you s-so much, Emily! Y-you can't ever leave m-me again, you, y-you d-dirty whore!" I guess we must have sounded like a bunch of blabbering fools, trying to communicate but failing tremendously because of our overrated crying fits. "This is officially the best present ever" Emily said, hiccuping in the process, before we laughed together. Another purposely loud cough repeated itself nervously, bringing me back into the real world. I detached myself from Emily and scanned the room until my eyes landed upon an extremely well built, russet skinned man with fine dark brown hair and brown eyes _very_ similar to mine.

"Cam? As in my favourite cousin of all time, Cam?" My eyes widen tenfold as I listened to the now deep, husky sounding voice whilst nodding my head continuously like the mad woman I am. Embry's extremely large arms engulfed me into a hug, and as soon as they left, the waterworks came flowing back as I came in contact with my cousin. "Camie, don't cry, you maniac. How did you even get into Kim and Jared's house? How do you even _know_ them? What are you doing in La Push? How did you get out of Ohio? What about your education? Do your parents know about this?" He said in one big breath as I began to realise everyone in the room was either starring at me or starring at me whilst _still _shoving food into their mouths. _Men._

"Well you see, cousin. I planned _all _of these years ago. Leah and Kim became my best friends over the phone like a month or so back when I was trying to contact Emily but Leah answered. And then I was like, hey, let's totally formulate a plan to come and see my two favourite people in the world, right. As you do. And _obviously _Emily's birthday was 2 days after I finished school, so I journeyed down here to the oh-so wonderful La Push to reunite myself with my extremely awesome cousin, Embry Call, which is you," I said poking his chest playfully "and to plan my girl's surprise party! So, what do you think?" His face changed from confusion for realisation like _that_ before shaking his began shaking his head like he always did at my plans "You haven't changed at all have you, Camie?"

Shaking my head horizontally like a child who had too many candy canes on Christmas Day, I remembered the piles of Cadbury blocks still in the fridge. Noting to myself that I'd eat the Black Forest Block to myself internally and share the rest, I took two steps towards the kitchen only to collide with something that felt like a brick wall. _Last time I checked, there wasn't a brick wall there. _I pathetically hit the ground hard, registering the round of gasps and growls filled the room. _Growls?_ The brick wall makes a grunting noise and before I knew it, I was effortlessly pulled back onto my two feet by none other than the brick wall. I opened my eyes cautiously, only to see yet another abnormally large guy standing in my way. And do you want to know what he was holding that was _already _half eaten. _My_ Black Forest Block. _M-i-n-e._

Narrowing my eyes angrily, I took a step forward until my nose was touching the stranger's lower chest covered in a faded green t-shirt. "Excuse me_,_ whatever your name is but what the _hell_ do you think your doing with _my _block of chocolate there, _buddy_" I venomously screeched with a hiss whilst poking the stupidly hard surface of his chest through his t-shirt as I heard Leah and Kim whisper something to the others, not loud enough for my ears. _Hm, he must have an amazing 6 pack and man, the things I'd d- Bad Camie. He has your food of all things._

Taking a step back, I snapped my head up, ready to pummel him with my fists but was met with a dangerously handsome face that belonged to the food stealing bastard. His thick eyelashes framed his exquisite coloured orbs which were mixed with an intense navy blue/black, while his pupils were rimmed with a beautiful emerald green/hazel brown colour. His nose was proportioned perfectly for his face, complementing his slightly red, supple lips that were just begging to be kissed. His hair -_oh god his hair- _was tussled in a slightly messy arrangement; looking like a cross between a grown out Mohawk and literal sex hair. Lastly, I took in his body... and boy what a body it was. His large broad shoulders framed his impeccable body fittingly... his biceps, which looked almost too voluminous for the arms of his t-shirt, were bludging slightly with his veins prominently showing; and although I couldn't see his chest or legs due to his t-shirt and jeans, I knew it had to be just as glorious as the rest of him.

Blinking rapidly, consequently forcing myself back into the real world, I snatched _my_ block of chocolate out of his amazing looking hands and bypassed him for the kitchen before he had time to register anything. Humming a tune to myself absently as I fetched the blocks of chocolate from the fridge, wearing my victorious grin, I closed the fridge door steadily only to be bumped back due to the _stupid_ brick wall, making an appearance _yet _again.

Trying to control my now laboured breathing over the fact that he was out to get my chocolate _and _because he just so happened to be the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes upon _and _he was staring into my eyes with some foreign emotion twinkling through his hypnotic eyes, I quietly searched for what I was going to do next. Slowly leading us towards the lounge room, not breaking eye contact with him as we entered the room full of people, I dropped the blocks of chocolate onto the table and nodded as everyone grabbed a block individually and thanked me loudly in response. Nodding in acknowledgement, I subconsciously snaked my arms around his warm neck and prepared myself to knee the food stealing bastard where it hurts.

"Hey, Cam" She said motioning to Mr. Sex God and interrupting my train of thought, "This here is _Paul Davenport. _Y'know, truth or dare..." My eyes widen tenfold because I knew what had to be done. _That stupid fucking dare. That's what those devils were whispering about. _Taking a chance to survey the room, I was met with three giddy lunatics, otherwise known as Kim, Leah and Emily, clapping their hands together like hyenas on crack. _Idiots._ The guys Quil, Jared and Jacob and Sam, who must be Emily's man, were all _still _shovelling food down their throats; wearing shit eating grins directed to Paul and myself.I saved Embry's expression until last but what I found was weird to say the least. He seemed to be... trembling? Shaking my head nervously, as I tuned out whatever Sam growled to Embry; I turned back to Paul and fulfilled the dirty deed.

My eager lips pressed nervously against his supple ones briefly; and as his tongue swept across my bottom lip, asking for permission. I internally struggled to find what other common sense I had left in me but coming up blank. Gradually, I collected my bearings and pecked his lips once more for my own sanity and to signifying finality but his reaction shocked me His large hands snaked themselves around my waist protectively before surprisingly intensifying our kiss tenfold. My knees weakened as his tongue slipped into my warm mouth tasting me fiercely. His forest-y smell, chocolate tasting tongue and alluring cologne assaulted my every sense and before our audience knew it, I began making out with the notorious player of La Push as I had been informed, having no intentions of stopping.

That was, until Embry burst out of the house trembling badly. Paul dropped me onto the ground roughly before storming out shaking slightly with Jared, Jacob, Quil and Sam following shortly after. For the third time today, I blinked hastily before shaking my head clearly and looked up to see the girls wearing similar sullen looks, eyeing me cautiously.

"Does anyone care to inform me as to what the hell just happened here?"

They all looked back and forth from one another, before Emily helped me up and pulled me into a hug with the rest of the girls. It was not until my vision because blurry, that I realised I was crying. "I'm so, so sorry for ruining your birthday p-party, Emily! I r-really shouldn't c-come here because if I d-didn't, I wouldn't ruined your night and Embry w-wouldn't be m-mad at me right now!" I sobbed helplessly as they all took turns in reassuring me.  
But if I was being honest with myself, what stung the most was the way Paul discarded me like I was nothing to him. Although I didn't even know the guy, I felt this pull towards him the moment our eyes connected. Yet he just drops me off, like last week's trash. I wiped away my tears furiously before clearing my mind. As if we were reading one another's minds, we quickly cleared out the lounge room, grabbed lots of blankets and pillows before settling down onto the floor.

While I rearranged our pillows and blankets and blinking away my remaining tears and collected some much needed junk food onto the ground, the girls all went to work individually. Emily was making a pile of respected chick flicks for us to choose tonight, Leah decided that we didn't need boys to eat cake so she was cutting it up for us and Kim was getting us all a pair of pyjamas for tonight. The sleeping arrangement would go down as listed: Leah would be on the far left, followed by Emily, Kim and I for tonight. Catching Kim's clothes she threw in my direction, I striped off my jeans and t-shirt chucking it onto the couch and jumped into Kim's silky shorts and white tank top. Emily, Kim and Leah followed suit and before long, we were pigging to our hearts content while watching _White Chicks_ happily.

I'm not sure when we all passed out that night but for the first time since last year, I didn't have my continuous nightmare about my past.

**-----xx-----  
So there you have it! Chapter 2. Man, I'm on a roll. Please spare me a few minutes to tell me about how I went. I think I might begin Chapter 3 now…  
**

**Reviews= Paul's POV on the whole affair. I know you want to ;) **

**Love,  
Debussy's Melody**


	3. Chapter 3: Paul Davenport

**Jeez! I honestly can't stop smiling when I write a new addition for this story. Despite the small response so far, I simply love writing this for everyone and anyone who gives this a chance. If you have any constructive criticism, please voice it so I can further my skills. I present to you, Paul's POV! Spare me some of your thoughts, lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly now. This is getting a little absurd ;) But just for my own safety, I don't own anything in this story but my own little fictional character, Camie!**

Chapter 3:Darn Black Forest Cadbury Blocks**  
Paul's Point of View!**

Extending my back legs further, feeling the moist earth under my large paws; I rounded off the eastern border hurriedly whilst sniffing for any signs of a bloodsucker once more. Huffing in exhaustion, I turned around wearily and surveyed the area hastily before scrambling back home from my individual patrol.

The forceful wind collided against my silver fur in a breeze, making my wolf form shudder in excitement. Despite being a werewolf for approximately 3 years now, the irreplaceable rush I felt when the elements moulded and crashed around my wolf form never seized to amaze me.

Ten minutes later, the distinct smell of La Push engulfed my super smelling senses, signally that I had to phase shortly. Stopping behind my conveniently secluded house unlike the majority of La Push's houses which were situated on the main road, I promptly envisioned myself as a human before phasing back.

Spotting my pair of cut off jeans I usually kept beside a recognizable Oak tree within the forest, I chucked them on swiftly before entering my house from the back entry.

I absently dirtied the white tiled floors in the kitchen whilst I dragged my worn out human body towards my bedroom. Not bothering to change into more comfortable clothes, I entered my room in a tired haze and collapsed onto my comfortable bed in a huff.

Sleep overwhelmed my body and mind relentlessly before I slipped into some much needed hours of sleep.

In my sleep, my mind was once again assaulted left, right and centre, with the mysterious female figure that had plagued my dreams for nights on end. The first night I encountered her radiant beauty within the restrictions of my dreams, my body instantaneously became overwhelmed with a foreign yet powerful emotion I couldn't quite place.

Her silky waist length hair, glorious russet coloured skin and those damn hypnotising orbs continuously haunted my dreams for the next following 2 weeks, completely throwing me off my game.

My usually up kept conquests with the majority of La Push's female grounded to a stop entirely. The adamantly notorious reputation I held for misusing my extremely good looks to 'bed' the women of La Push dwindled slowly as the dreams of my personal goddess became more and more vivid.

Each night's dream became more intense, so much so, I found myself taking these unnecessary late night patrols to clear my mind. But that was just as futile as my late mother's attempts to stop drinking.

Useless.

I had only confined my secret dreams to Embry Call, one of my Quileute werewolf brothers, since we had a close knit bound together and also because I trusted him not to tell the others. Only the man upstairs could foresee how much shit the pack would give me if they ever found out about my dreams.

My friendship with Embry was one struck up of pure coincidence.

Since I was the second of now many Quileute descendents to phase, I had always kept to myself and didn't get along well with the new additions to the pack. I guess my aggressive nature and volatile behaviour towards them wasn't exactly what you'd call welcoming, so it surprised me when Embry helped me out.

He was a year younger than me when he first joined the pack, at 16 along with his buddies Jacob Black and Quil Ateara **(A/N: I'm sorry if that's in the wrong order)**. Although the three of them stuck together, last year when I turned 18, I had to patrol with him that night.

On our return, the vicious scent of human blood surrounded the perimeter of my house, streaming through our sensitive noses. Both Embry and I cautiously entered my now empty house, and what we found would haunt me forever. Together, we found my mother lay limp on her bed, with two distinct gunshots wounded on her forehead alongside her pooling blood.

I quickly cleared the liquor bottles surrounding her room with a sick aroma whilst Embry called the police. Her funeral consisted of two people, the Priest and I, and it ended quickly. It was only until last year that I began living in this house again without phasing or breaking down.

The Call's accommodated me throughout my time of need, quickly becoming my family. Embry's parents, Lily and John were the nicest parent's I'd ever come across and there, Embry and I formed a bond. Over the year, we became brothers. He knew about my past and he informed me off his past in Ohio with his best friend and cousin before he came here at the age of 9.

I shook up in a jolt this afternoon, when I saw my personal goddess trapped within my dreams vividly crying as she latched on to another female figure. Shaking my head daintily, I tried to catch some more sleep.

'_Good afternoon, America. This is Hamish and Andy here for your drive home today and it is now 5:21PM'_

Groaning in defeat, I ran my hand angrily through my messy black hair before grabbing a pair of long jeans, briefs, a belt and my faded green t-shirt. Shuffling towards the bathroom drowsily, I placed my clothes onto the bathroom bench top feeling especially exasperated today.

Stripping out of my cut off's with a yawn; I jumped into the shower and allowed the hot running water to ease my straining muscles. After thoroughly washing my large russet form with a vanilla scented soap block, **(A/N: I know y'all love it)** I rinsed off hastily and hoped out of the shower. Feeling ten times better than I did before, I dried off and chucked on my fresh pair of clothes before assessing my appearance in the bathroom mirror.

_What am I forgetting today? _Shrugging off my own comment, I brushed my teeth hastily before slipping out. My stomach growls almost painfully as I reached the kitchen in a hurry. Four bowls of _Just _Right cereal and fifteen minutes later, I hopped off the kitchen bench with a thud and rinsed out my bowl.

Gliding down the hallway in my trademark foul mood and look, I drop onto the couch and laced up my Authentic Blue Vans. Looking up to check the time, it read 6:30PM. Screwing up my face in deep thought, I _finally_ remembered what was on today.

Emily's birthday.

Shaking my head dismissively at my shit memory, I ran to the fridge and grabbed a cartoon of unopened Orange Juice before running back to the lounge room. Turning off the television with my black remote, I chucked in onto my couch absently before slipping out of my front door.

Opening up my Orange Juice, I happily took a sip, enjoying the tangy taste that assaulted my taste buds before beginning my walk to Embry's place. Knocking my steel made mail box with a huff, I walked out of my rock filled pathway and onto the bumpy asphalt road of La Push.

Sighing happily for once, knowing that high school was finally over and I was thankfully not kept down like last year, I drowned down my orange juice some more before arriving at Embry's house. Striding up his brick path thing I never knew the name for; I began knocking Lily and John's front door whilst making a random beat.

Before I had time to take back my hands, the door swung open, revealing a brightly smiling middle aged lady holding the majority of Embry's characteristics. "Paul, honey! Why do you even have to knock, you silly boy"

Lily engulfed me in a fierce hug which always seemed to faze me due to her short stature. _The one thing Embry didn't inherit from her..._ Laughing along with her, she then informed me that Embry wasn't home the last time she checked. Nodding, I declined her offer to stay for awhile, explaining that it was Emily's birthday today.

Surprised by my news, she told me that my best bet was Sam's place but for now she had to make Emily a scarf. Embry's mother never changed, I thought with a smile.

Shuffling down their driveway, I chucked away my empty cartoon inside the Call's trash can before deciding to head out to Jared and Kim's place instead. Glancing down at my wrist watch, my eyes widen tenfold when it read 7:03PM. Increasing my pace a little, I briskly walked down the uneven maid roads of La Push nervously.

A chorus of 'Surprise's' echoed from Jared's house as their house came into view. _Oh, so it's a surprise party now..._ Spotting Sam's truck parked in front of the house, I bounded for the back entry, like I always did. Quietly opening and closing the back door behind me which was _thankfully _attached to the kitchen, I slipped in casually. Noting the relentless loud noises coming from the lounge, I stopped in mid step when I smelt something amazing.

Black Forest Chocolate block, show yourself.

I quietly yanked open the fridge and spotted my favourite chocolate sitting amongst at least 15 other blocks. _Who the hell...?_ Shaking my head, I retrieved my block quietly and ripped it open. Grinning, I walked up to the door of the lounge room only to be attacked by crate paper. I aggressively ripped the streamers off in frustration before leaning against the door frame.

_Oh, good god! Who set the food up and where can I kiss them._ Kim's spacious lounge room was now covered in a combination of streamers, funny looking decoration things and balloons I'd never seen before, and never ending piles of food that Jake, Quil, Jared, Embry and Sam were inhaling. Kim, Emily and Leah seemed to be excitedly talking amongst themselves until they waved my way.

Scratching my neck in awe when my eyes landing on a_ really _large bowl filled with every single chocolate known to man, I stuffed my mouth with the chocolate in my hands happily whilst Leah and Kim sneakily kept eyeing me with funny looks. _Huh..._

""Jake, Seth and Quil... What the hell are you all standing in front of?" Emily's voice pierced through everyone's conversations, making everyone stop. Everyone turned to see Jake, Seth and Quil suddenly standing in front of a cardboard box covered in... is that _SpongeBob_ wrapping paper.

_Who would... why in hell...? WHAT?!_

I guess everyone knew what the hell was inside the damn box because the next thing I knew, the whole house cracked up into a fit of laughter. It was only Sam, Emily and I who looked pretty damn confused.

After their ear deafening hyena sounding cackles stopped, Kim stood up, pointing towards the colourful box.

"Why don't you open it for yourself, missy" Standing up cautiously, Emily eyed the entire room quizzically before weaving past the guys and their food. Whatever the hell was in this box, it was already pissing me off. I hate surprises.

Standing in my spot, anticipation stupidly flowing through my veins, my jaw just about detached itself from mouth when Emily opened the box.

There, standing at about 140 cm in height, was an all too familiar beauty that seemed to be blinded by the bright rays of the lounge room light. Her long waist length hair looked exceptionally smooth... so much so my fingers suddenly etched to run through her locks.

Blinking quickly with furrowed eyebrows, the goddess before us all abruptly latched herself onto Emily. _I guess Emily knows... shit what's her name!_

The girl starts bawling her eyes out along with Emily and that's when it hit me. Her glorious russet coloured skin, that fucking waist length hair! Holy fuck!

I stood there, leaning against the freaking doorway, with my eyes as wide as saucepans as my ears listened to her magnificent voice. Her incoherent sentences confused me a bit but none the less, I watched my personal goddess in pain.

The more she cried, the more I felt like taking her into my arms and doing whatever I needed to do to protect her and make her feel better.

Hold up! WHAT THE FUCK PAUL. _You never say this shit and now because of one girl, your being a pussy_. Shut up brain, she isn't just any regular girl. _Oh that's rich, Paul. Isn't that what you said to Madison, Katrina, Elle, Robin, Mercedes, and Emilia- _Okay I get it!

"Cam? As in my favourite cousin of all time, Cam?" Embry's voice shook me to the core and reality sunk in.

The girl that I had told him about so many times over, the girl that I couldn't get off of my mind if my life depended on it, the girl that was right in front of us all now... it was his fucking _cousin. _The one from Ohio. H

I watched the scene unfold before my eyes, confirming my fears. Embry engulfed Cam? I think it was, I an emotional hug.

My mind began to reel relentlessly. Flash backs assaulted my mind aggressively. The first dream I had of this goddess, telling him I'd drop everything in the world just to be with her.

I remembered Embry laughing at my declarations and telling me whoever this girl was, might never want me now due to my conquest with the women of La Push. I recalled every piece of advice he gave me when I needed it the most.

Her voice effectively cut off my spiralling train of thought.

"Well you see, cousin. I planned _all _of these years ago. Leah and Kim became my best friends over the phone like a month or so back when I was trying to contact Emily but Leah answered. And then I was like, hey, let's totally formulate a plan to come and see my two favourite people in the world, right. As you do. And _obviously _Emily's birthday was 2 days after I finished school, so I journeyed down here to the oh-so wonderful La Push to reunite myself with my extremely awesome cousin, Embry Call, which is you," She said with pride "and to plan my girl's surprise party! So, what do you think?" For a fraction, Embry's face hardened but before anyone could notice that, he simply shook his head dismissively at my goddess.

"You haven't changed at all have you Camie?" Embry's voice held so much emotion for _Camie_, my girl's name was, that I instantly envied their contact. She abruptly jumped away from her cousin whilst the room went about their celebrations.

I ignored Embry's foul looks directly only to me as I watched my girl head towards the kitchen. _Holy shit, I'm in front of the doorway... Blocking the kitchen which means-_

Her soft body collided against mine before dropping to the ground meekly. My mind was running at 200 kilometres per minute as I grunted sadly at the loss of contact before delicately placing my hands on her hips to pick my girl up.

I watched her try to crane her neck higher to see me but failed. "Excuse me_,_ whatever your name is but what the _hell_ do you think you're doing with _my _block of chocolate there, _buddy_" Taken back by her tone, I looked down shamelessly to see that I was still holding _my _favourite chocolate block in my hands. She started jabbing at my toned stomach angrily which caused me so much pleasure, it freaked me out.

My need to make eye contact became insatiable; that was, until she took a step back. Her beautiful, hypnotic orbs confirmed she was my dream girl with one glance. I felt every single string that was previously holding me down to the ground detached itself breezily before my eyes. Everything I was, am and ever be tied itself against my dream girl in front of me; Embry's cousin and Emily's best friend: Camie, my imprint and soul mate.

My eyes raked my imprint's body with greed.

The waist long hair that had haunted my dreams for so long, was now in front of me, making my fingers etch furiously. Her heart shaped face complemented her large light brown orbs I was getting lost in already. Hesitantly removing my eyes, I noticed she was around the same stature as Lily, Embry's mother. Her well proportioned nose lead down to her glorious lips. Unlike her cousin's, hers were larger in size and plump looking. _Holy shit._ I noticed she too was taking a good look at me which made me grin devilishly. Casting my eyes down further, I took in her magnificent figure shamelessly.

She was incomparable to everyone and anyone else I had ever laid my eyes upon.

I was effectively brought out of my trance when I felt my chocolate leave me drowsy feeling hands. Shaking my head in confusion, I looked up to see the entire lounge room peering up at me with wide eyes. Leah and Kim were whispering to Emily about how they "knew it" although my curiosity peeked, making me wonder what they "knew". Quil, Jake, Seth, Jared and Sam grinning shit-eating grins my way knowing I had imprinted whilst they simultaneously stuffed their faces continuously.

Huh. For the first time in well forever, I honestly didn't feel like eating... what the hell.

I intercepted Camie humming away whilst looking into the fridge for something. The wolf inside of me took over when she bent down still searching, giving me the most exquisite view of her ass. Before my mind could register anything, I stood beside her nervously, awaiting any sort of contact.

She seemed to collect whatever the hell she was looking for because she turned around swiftly and bumped against my chest. Sighing, I stopped my arms from encircling themselves around my imprint.

The clear thumping of her heart went into overdrive, leaving me to feel rather satisfied. _I _was doing this to my girl... Her breathing became laboured and soon enough, we were suddenly in the lounge. She dropped the other blocks of chocolate onto the table whilst never taking her eyes away from mine.

I revelled in her touch as her hands snaked themselves around my neck with ease.

"Hey Cam!" Kim's voice bounded throughout the house, making my angel look away "This here is Paul Davenport. Y'know, the truth or dare..." Kim's sentence trailed off and my mind once again began reeling. What truth or dare thing? What was going on? Why were Leah, Kim and Emily looking at us in anticipation? Why the hell was my angel looking at me with fear written all over her beautiful face?

Before I had time to think through what I had just said, Camie's lips cautiously pressed against mine nervously. My wolf instincts ragged within me as my tongue greedily swept against her luscious tasting lips and asking for permission. Her lips opened without hesitation this time, as I slid my tongue delicately into her warm mouth. Groaning in pleasure, we fought for dominance whilst I simultaneously breathed her in.

Orchids and watermelon were the first and last thing that engulfed my super sensitive senses. I hastily placed kisses onto her lips as we began smoothing out our now laboured breathing.

Her touch was consuming everything within me and I revelled at the contact.

My senses were suddenly alert of everything around me when Embry started trembling fiercely. Everyone in the lounge directed their attention away from Camie and me and towards Embry.

My heart shattered instantaneously because in knew right then and there that being with Camie, I was hurting the closest person I had to a brother. We both knew know, she was the one I was dreaming of, my angel.

Rage abruptly burst through my veins at the prospect of being forbidden from seeing my Imprint as I ran into the encircling forest followed by the pack.

My bones rapidly disfigured itself as the heat spread through my body with my consuming fury. Freedom overrode my senses for a minute as I felt the cool, moist earth under my four paws. A howl further within the forest erupted and before long, the pack and I were all onto Embry's trail.

_Fuck you, Paul. Don't you __**ever**__ fucking talk to me again, do you understand. Out of everyone in the entire fucking world, you had to imprint of my cousin, didn't you. _Embry's cussing shocked everyone in the pack, since he was never the violent type.

_What the hell are you talking about, man. Paul can't help who he imprints on, Embry._ Although this little situation seemed blown out of proportion to the entire pack, they didn't know exactly what was going on.

_Quil, you don't know what the fuck you're going on about so how's about you just leave Embry and I the fuck alone. All of you. I need to do this privately._ Growling out my last sentence, the pack and I rounded off yet another large Oak tree before entering the opening clearing where a vicious looking Embry stood on all fours.

_Oh, so is that it Paul. Huh? You want to do this "privately", do you? Well, I'm sick of your shit so how's about I show the pack __**exactly **__what's going on. _Embry venomously finished off his sentence before graphically showing the entire pack from start to finish everything I had gone through.

Images of my dead mother, the funeral, moving to Embry's, my all too private breakdowns, staying at their house for a year, every single conversation we had had together. Everything was assaulting everyone's minds relentlessly as Embry played out our memories from his point of view.

As he finished visualising the talks I had with him about my dream girl with a loud, piercing growl, my mind couldn't contain itself anymore.

Every single vivid dream, thought and action I had witnessed within the restrictions of my dreams began spewing out for the entire pack to see.

Seth and Quil openly howled in amazement whilst the rest of the stood in place talking everything in.

I cringed as every thought I had about Camie unfolded for everyone's eyes simply because they had been so private for me. I failed to notice that Embry had now began circling me viciously, howls ripping furiously through his teeth.

As my memory finished off with the fresh memory of me kissing my angel, I felt two large paws scratch into my back aggressively, ripping open my silver fur. My initial shock was quickly replaced with anger and before long, Embry and I were in a full blown fight.

I bit out a chunk of his front legs whilst he proceeded to savagely ripped off my calf muscles in a rage filled frenzy. We whipped around hastily, facing one another closely, waiting for either one to fight first.

_Come on, Embry. Are you afraid, huh? _Before I had time to chuckle at my own thoughts, he threw me onto the ground and proceeded to gauge off chucks of my chest out with his teeth. Anger flared through my wolf form rapidly and before long, I had successfully pinned Embry to the ground, latching onto his mahogany fur with my claws.

As our fight became intense, Sam's alpha voice rung throughout our minds with authority.

"Paul get off Embry _now_! Both of you better sort all of the crap out before you both head back to where the girls are. This fight is pointless, do you hear me. Pointless!" Embry lowered his head down in defeat as did the rest of the pack

"Look, we all understand that Paul is well known in La Push for his promiscuous ways but you of all people have to understand that Camie is his Imprint whether you like it or not and he is going to make her the happiest for the rest of his life" I nodded at Sam's comment ferociously, as images flashed through my mind of making my angel.

"The two of you are going to sort out whatever the hell it is that needs to be sorted because your friendship needs to stay intact. We are a pack of brothers and either way you look at it, we are bound together for god knows how long" Quil snorted his hyena snort before Sam continued.

"Get your shit together before you come back or else there will be hell to pay" Sam finished off with a understanding growl, if that was even possible, before heading back in the direction we all came from.

Jake and Quil gave Embry a reassuring pat on the head before whining as they made their way home. Jared nodded my way and I was grateful Sam, Jake and Jared understood my situation since they had imprinted as well.

I heard several howls pierce the forest along with the retreating paws. Before long, I knew it was just the two of us. I scuffed my paws onto the now uneven gravely clearing as I awaiting something, _anything,_ from Embry.

Huffing in acceptance Embry trotted up to face me, looking rather sombre.

_Okay. _Embry's voice echoed through my mind repeatedly, as I tried to understand what the hell "okay" meant.  
Cocking my head to the side, I looked at my best friend quizzically.

_Paul, I accept the fact that you have imprinted on my baby cousin, okay. _My wolf eyes widen tenfold in shock, not expecting this at all.

_Oh, c'mon now, man. Don't look at me like that, you idiot. I mean it. _Nodding my head quietly, I listened to him intently. _I guess I kind of overreacted back there, y'know. Paul, she's just come out of something  
" horrible", as my mum puts it, and I got a little over protective._ A rumbling growl erupted from my mouth a the prospect of Camie _ever _being in a bad situation without me to protect her.

_Yeah, I know man. Lily won't tell me specifics on whatever it is, but it's brutal._ As mental images ran through my mind, Embry reassured me that our friendship was intact and that he was really sorry for unleashing all of my shit on the table for the entire pack to see.

_No, no. It's all good, man. I feel way better that it's all out in the open now. You're like a brother to me. _Embry laughed in his mind, sounding more like a dying cat then a human/werewolf, but I smiled a toothy grin a him.

_Yeah, yeah. Don't turn gay for me right now. That would be a little awkward_. I proceeded to scream loudly at his comment in mock horror until he shook his head dismissively.

_I'm gonna turn in, man. Catch you later, yeah._ Nodding stupidly, forgetting I was in my wolf form, I waved idiotically as I watched Embry's retreating form.

Sighing in exhaustion, I practically pranced towards our bonfire area before collapsing onto the edge of the cliff tiredly. I began back tracking on my action packed day today, taking in the final outcome with a happy grin.

My mind went straight to Camie but something was bothering me... I don't exactly know what was eating me up but-

Oh shit.

I remembered being so consumed in Embry trembling form that I literally _dropped_ my angel. How could I do such a thing? I leapt up in a frenzy, talking to myself all the way back to the Jared and Kim's. I sprang back in frustration when I realised I had nothing to change into when I phased.

_Obviously, you can't check up on Camie butt naked, you fucker. _Laughing to myself , I looked around aimlessly until I noticed a pair of cut off's sitting on the tree in front of me. Cautiously trotting towards the jeans, I lowered my super sensitive nose and smelt the distinct smell of Embry.

Nodding my head for what felt like the five millionth, I hastily imagined myself as a human before chucking on the cut off's. I quietly made my way towards the back entrance of Jared's place before slipping into the kitchen.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over me, I laughing quietly before carefully making my way to the lounge room. The insanely bright TV was playing _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_, conveniently playing the scene where the guy and girl were going at it. _Great..._

Shifting my head up, I was once again taken back by the beauty of my beautiful imprint. Although there was four pillows, only Leah and Camie were sleeping on the ground. _Emily and Kim must've gone back to Sam and Jared afterwards_

Crouching down in front of my angel, I smoothed out her silky hair gracefully as I watched her turn in her sleep murmuring something incoherent. Before I had time to retreat my hand, she abruptly grabbed onto my entire arm in a vice grip.

Shocked by her unconscious actions, I aimlessly attempted to get up but evidently failed when she shifted her head onto my chest with a sighed. I felt my heart race immediately at her touch whilst I notice what she was wearing. With a groan, I encircled my free hand around her waist, noting how amazing her toned legs looked in silky black boxers.

Camie further into my chest, resting her left hand onto my sculpted chest in a sigh before breathing out my name dreamily.

My eyes popped out nervously as I realised _exactly _what she was doing to me _unconsciously! _Trying to divert the dirty thoughts that were fucking consuming my mind without much luck, I hesitantly got up from my comfortable position with my angel and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

Sighing in frustration, I took one more glance at my girl with a grin before slipping into the kitchen. Laying there on Kim and Jared's kitchen bench, was none other than my Black Forest chocolate that was the beginning of this mess.

Grabbing it into my palms, I ripped off the rest of the aluminium wrapping with satisfaction and chucked it into the trash. Slipping out of the back entrance, I walked onto the dimly lit main road of La Push and made my way home with my chocolate.

**-----xx-----**

**PHEW! Writing that last sentence felt so good. How was my insanely long chapter? 7 pages baby! Amazing? Brilliant? Legendary? Okay, okay, I'll stop. I'm just really proud of my first Paul POV.  
Did I capture him properly?  
Please spare me with your thoughts because I am always too curious for my own good. Hehe, well that's about it for now. I need to get onto my stupid holiday homework for now.**

**The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!**

**Love always,**

**Debussy's Melody.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stars and Boulevards

**Hey lovelies. Sorry for not updating in the last couple of days. I've been a tad busy. Here's the new addition to my story! I'm feeling pretty wiped out so I'll leave this here; which is really uncharacteristic of me but have a good read! I'm attempting to make bigger paragraphs here.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint cha. I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Darn! :(**

Chapter 4: Stars and Boulevards  
**Camie's Point of View  
**  
I woke up the next day from Emily's failed surprise birthday party, feeling fatigued and lying on Kim and Jared's messy lounge room alone.

A new wave of rejection washed over my being despite knowing the girls had gone to sleep with their respected men's places. Sighing in dissatisfaction, I got up groggily and stretched out my aching muscles with a groan. Smiling slightly at my sleep wear from the night before, I quietly began my search around Kim's place. I opened the first door to the left on the right in the hallway to find a completely wiped out looking Leah and Jacob cuddled up together in their sleep. Nodding my head dismissively at Jake's monster truck snoring which brought me to their room in the first place, I closed their bedroom door lightly whilst simultaneously trying to erase the sex noises I heard from their room earlier this morning in my now corrupted mind. _Idiots_

Feeling a little too curious for my own good this morning, I crept towards the bedroom door residing diagonally opposite Leah and Jacob's to check up on the next couple. Feeling the cool wooden floor against my tremendously cold bare feet, I sneakily peered into the bedroom door. I let sighed tiredly as I saw Jared and Kim in a similar fashion as the last two. Closing their smooth wooden bedroom door shut, I walked drowsily towards the end of the quiet hallway before turning right into the large bathroom.

Peering up carefully, I assessed the damage. A short statured girl stared back sullenly in the clear mirror, eyes dull and exhausted. Blinking back the sudden tears that threatened to fall so darn early in the morning, I tenderly pulled my shorts down a bit only to see a purple coloured bruise covering my lower back side. Dropping my hands down instantly, I blocked any thoughts of the relentless feeling of rejection surfacing in my mind. After enduring World War 3 as I attempted to straighten my hideous looking hair which just happened to be sticking up in every angle possible, I threw the hair brush down aggressively, accepting my stalemate of a defeat. I hastily opted for an unattractive looking high bun before brushing my teeth and such. Exiting the bathroom in an over exaggerated huff, I pulled hesitantly at my silky black boxers and tank top, contemplating my options for today.

Reality dawned on me as I took in the state of Kim and Jared's once beautiful, clean house. Nodding mentally as I began a checklist of cleaning that I had to get done, I dragged my now jet lagged body into the surprisingly messy kitchen. The once four layered cake now only had one layer and the fridge was funnily enough empty. Noting that the boys must've come back and eaten or Jake and Jared did after their not-so-quiet sexcapades in the early morning; I pulled over a chair from the kitchen table and fetched a nearby pen and paper. After a gruelling 30 minutes of making my cleaning list and pushing myself to stay awake with thankful avail, I began to clean unremittingly for what seemed like forever.

My entire morning and afternoon was filled with wrapping the still edible food in their respected containers and packages, binning the inedible, dusting the place, gathering the larger pieces of rubbish scattered onto the once spotless wooden floors of the house into large black plastic bags and placing them aside the front door for the end. I channelled in my rejection into my favourite emotion, aggression, and that's pretty much what drove me to tidy everything for the entire day. After emptying the bowls, plates and such which were once filled with food, I hauled them onto the clean kitchen bench, probably looking rather foul. I proceeded to clean every single dirty plate for the next hour or so, laughing quietly as neither or the couples had woken up.

My mind was abruptly bombarded graphically with what they were doing earlier before I could stop myself. Swiftly stopping my mind before I became somewhat disturbed for the rest of my life, my nose picked up a sick salty smell nearby. I guess I must've been holding the glass I was washing a little too hard when the sudden thoughts of Paul exploded within my mind because my previously tact palm was gushing out red blood. _Just great._ The large diagonal cut didn't faze me from what had to be done before tonight though, so after bandaging my hand up hastily, I finished off the dishes with one hand before drying and putting them away.

I was once again astounded by the couples' obvious deep sleeping ways as I finished up a much needed vacuum of the place. Making sure I raked every crevasse of Kim's place, I turned off the vacuum feeling rather accomplished at my work. The clock signalled that it was currently 5:34PM as I was setting everything back into its regular setting. Putting aside the fact that the household had _still_ failed to wake, I towed my lifeless feeling body into the now glossing kitchen with a little pride as I cut myself a piece of Leah's delicious cake. I felt like I was on the brink of insanity when my senses abruptly picked up Paul's scent. Devouring my cake whilst feeling increasing deprived of the man who had notably caused me physical and emotional pain, I _still_ made my way towards the back door of the kitchen where the distinct smell was becoming more and more prominent. Putting aside the fact that I probably looked crazed and mad woman-_ish_, I absently opened the back door in one swift motion before walking directly ahead.

Sam, Jared, Seth, Quil and Jake's scents consumed my suddenly alert senses in a blast, effectively making me lose Paul's. Venturing forth the slight forest opening surrounding Jared and Kim's house, I quickened my pace as I caught a strong whiff of both Paul and now Embry's individual scents which were mixed together. My mind was now a blur, leaving out any minor details that I would've normally taken in, as I briskly followed Paul's intoxicating scent in a rush. As the minutes past by obliviously, I became more and more immersed in my trek for Paul and Paul alone. My mind disabled me from answering the now reeling questions such as _how_ I was picking these scents up and why I had surprisingly blocked out the rest of the boys scents without thinking so. Multiple amounts of crusty leaves and twigs broke under my weirdly warm bare feet as I speedily dodged a vast range of timeless trees before me.

The darkening sky and submerging sun failed to phase my trance or whatever the hell it was before I finally felt the terrain change drastically under the soles of my russet feet. I whipped my head up rapidly only to be met with an upheaved gravelly clearing buried within the now darkening forest. As fast as the adrenaline has left my stimulated body, it returned to me in a much greater force that consumed me wholly. I was suddenly pulled without my permission into the centre of the clearing as hazy thoughts engrossed my already boggled mind. Mere snap shot images invaded my mental self relentlessly, granting me images of inhumanly colossal looking wolves or something ripping one another to shreds. I physically winced as I saw flashes of a mahogany coloured _thing_ and glistening silver dog type thing disfiguring each other. Before my hyperventilating heightened to its peak, I suddenly viewed a now lonesome looking silver wolf with such familiar eyes.

When the last flashes concluded with a blur of the forest before me, the once consuming trance that had over taken my body slipped away from my grasp. My body instantaneously collapsed under, allowing everything I had done to led me here, directly fatiguing my body immensely. My obscured vision cleared swiftly and came back funnily. Every single smaller detail I previously failed to notice before this... whatever this trance was, had defined itself tenfold. As much as I attempted to blink away this stupid inhuman vision from my tired eyes, it looked as though it wasn't leaving me anytime soon. Sighing in utter exhaustion, I mindlessly pulled my dead feeling body towards a nearby cliff in a huff before collapsing roughly onto the startlingly smooth terrain.

Thoughts of Paul entered my limp body and mind before the rain started to practically plummet everywhere, drenching my tank top and short within seconds as I relaxed into the silky feeling ground from beneath me. My mind subconsciously shut down wearily as I encircled my thankfully warm arms around myself and closed my drooping eyes.

**Sam's Point of View **  
(didn't expect that, hey! *giggles)

After last night's little fuss between my pack brothers, Paul and Embry, the rest of us left them earlier in the forest's clearing to sort things out. I'm not sure about everyone else but I was personally worm out completely. The patrol we all had to endure the night before my girl's birthday day was brutal to say the least. Despite our last night and early day's worth of tracking for the sudden appearance of a newborn vampire who had been passing by our territory dangerously, we had failed to catch him yet again.

Having to constantly remind my brothers that we would catch the nasty bloodsucker was wearing away my own confidence although I wouldn't say so. We had been onto this devil for the past two months or so and it was getting out of hand to say the least. The physical aftermath of our never relenting patrols never failed to leave us exhausted beyond belief. But that alone was not going to prevent us from doing what we were born to do. I heaved up my languid body in a huff before exiting my master bedroom eagerly. Stalking into the surprisingly empty house of mine, unlike every other day for a long time now, I crept up to the love of my life before encircling my arms around her waist protectively. As my baby began adding her finishing touches to her 4 extra large pots of pasta, I began kissing the sides of her endlessly beautiful face with passion.

Although I would never forgive myself for hurting my beautiful wife that one uncontrollable night in the forest, I made sure from that day forth; I would give her the unconditional love she forever deserved. I was pulled out of my own thoughts as the front door exploded open, signally the boys had arrived. I heard several pairs of feet rush towards our new lengthy kitchen table speedily as my Emily placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Smiling down at her, beaming with love and adoration, I watched her form in contentment as we both hauled the now filled bowls of delicious smelling pasta towards the kitchen table. Shaking my head as my boys wolfed down the homemade food like every other day, I settled down on my usual chair before doing the same. I know, I know. I'm hypocritical but aren't we all? My Emily smiled down at us lovingly before taking away the once filled bowls from the kitchen and restocking them.

Paul, Seth, Embry and Quil looked at me quizzically, mentally asking me where the rest were before the opening of the front door interrupted the three of them. Jared and Jacob hurried towards the table in a rush as I saw both Kim and Leah stroll into the kitchen at a normal pace. My Emily came back just in time, setting down the numerous bowls of pasta onto the table before it was devoured relentlessly. The girls walked towards a waiting Emily who handed them a filled bowl each. After we had all successfully stuffed out stomachs to the brim about 5 minutes later, Kim and Leah ran around the table, hugging each and every one of us with a squeal. _Huh, weird..._

"Thank you guys so much for coming around whenever you did to clean up our messy house from last night! I seriously doubted you cleanliness and skills but _this_ was beyond amazing. Where did you come over? Since when did any of you learn how to dust properly and use a vacuum?"

The entire table took turns at glancing at one another in misunderstanding before Paul stood up abruptly. "Err... Kim, we _didn't_ come over to clean your house, guys...Seth, Quil, Embry and I just woke up about... 30 minutes ago and came here for the feed..." Leah rocked on the balls of her feet nervously before she whipped her head up in shock "So if you guys weren't freaking there cleaning the shit out of Jared and Kim's joint, who the hell was it?" Before Leah even finished her sentence, the pack and I split in half, Quil, Seth and I searching every crevasse of my house while Paul, Embry, Jacob and Jared ran back to Jared's in search of the one missing person; Camie. How could we have forgotten her? Maybe we were just that wiped out? Still, it doesn't excuse the fact that we didn't notice. I shook my head disappointingly as we ransacked the place without any luck. Zooming back into the kitchen, I found a distraught looking Emily. Out of the three girls there, my beautiful girl's face was overridden in utter shock as the news of her best friend was nowhere to be found. She latched herself onto me, already sobbing as tears ran down her face. My heart shattered instantaneously as I looked down at my conflicted imprint without a word.

"Y-you have to f-find her, b-baby. She's l-like a s-sister to me and I d-don't want to lose her a-already. She's a-always been my r-rock, S-Sam" I whispered sweet nothings into her ears as I reassured her and myself that I would find Camie tonight. The rain suddenly fell to the ground heavily as Emily realised she could've been gone since this morning. Before I had time to soothe my guilt ridden imprint, a piercing howl which belonged to Paul rang throughout the forest nearby, followed by Jared's, Jacob's and Embry's. I kissed my girl's soft, supple lips once more before venturing out towards woods and not looking back.

I phased almost instantaneously, as my mind reeled with aggression at the sound of my imprint's cries in agony. The all too familiar sharp fiery pain shot through my body fiercely as I felt my bones dislocate themselves and turn into my wolf form. As soon as I felt my hands become significantly elongate, I prowled onto the now moist earth of La Push's green forest without looking back. The private thoughts of panic that were consuming Embry's mind relentlessly were now being broadcasted into the entire pack's minds as he began blaming himself for Camie's disappearance. _Look Embry, man. Chill out, okay. Maybe she just got lost in the woods or something. She couldn't go __**that**__ far, bro._ Despite Seth's usual calming presence and thoughts, Embry and Paul's distinct stress levels and foul looks on their faces weren't exactly looking a tad appreciative tonight. As we followed her barely there scent throughout the now dimming forest, Paul erupted in rage. _Shut the fuck up right now, Seth. I don't want to hear your hippy shit thoughts tonight, Comprende? My Imprint is lost somewhere within these woods without any help what so ever and I __**need**__ to find her. I __**have**__to find her. The possibility of that fucking bloodsucker getting his or her dirty hands onto her-_ But before both he and Embry exploded completely, I halted myself to a stop as well as instructing the pack to follow suit.

As they looked at one another in guilt, I breathed out tiredly. _All of you are going to think positive thoughts as we do this, do you hear me. Paul, I know that you're worried at the moment but that isn't going to help the situation. Do not go placing the blame on Seth; he's only got the best intentions for the rest of us._ Seth lifted his head slightly, peering at the pack a little cautiously._ Embry, I promise you that we will find your cousin, Camie, but for now you need to stop blaming yourself. We all should've been looking out for her instead of leaving her alone on her second night here. _Huffing out a breath, the pack nodded solemnly at my words.

Pacing about as I attempted to accumulate a plan, I wondered back into Paul's previous words. _Paul's right. There is a high possibility that the infamous bloodsucker that we have been trying to hunt down, could find Camie, so we have to throw ourselves into this search appropriately._ Paul howled out appreciatively, grinning madly before I stopped him there._ We are going to survey and search the perimeter in three separated groups. Paul and Quil, eastern perimeter. _The two of them pushed back out of sight in a blink of an eye._ Jacob and Seth and Embry, west and south. _The three equally enormous wolves howled a yes before they too ran out of sight. I turned to face Jared's wolf form lastly before deciding we'd search the forest behind our houses.

We both split up, noting that we could do this separately as long as we were close by one another. I upheaved the moist earth frustratingly before I leapt and bounded throughout the forest carefully. Deciding to start from the furthest point possible and comb through the woods thoroughly, I accelerated my speed. As Jared followed my actions, I put my sensitive nose into use and began trailing cautiously against the clamped forest. At one point or another, I'm assuming Embry collided against something hard because his screams erupted throughout our minds. _Uh, fuck! What the..._ We all peered into Embry's vision only to be met with a wide eyed Jacob. _Damn it, you obese werewolf. Do you mind not bumping into me, terminator guy? _My pack brothers' bickering continued for the next 10 minutes or so whilst Paul and the rest interjected a few laughs at their expense.

_Hold up. _I felt the entire pack stop entirely as Paul's cautious words broadcasted through. _I smell... I smell that fucking bloodsucker nearby._ Without much else thought, we all bounded towards Paul and Quil's whereabouts as quietly as we could; aware the leech could probably smell Camie's blood from miles away. Growls noticeably rumbled within Embry and Paul's chests as they lunged forth the speeding leech, adrenaline consuming our wolf forms. As Paul's paws were about to sink into the fiery red headed leech's back, she accelerated tenfold, leaving us in the dust. _Follow her, now. _My alpha command rung through as the pack and I sprung into the wilderness. Her vulgar smell left a sharp trail towards none other than Kim and Jared's place as we followed her scent relentlessly.

Suddenly the large towering trees buried within the forest began tumbling down before us, lessening our pace. Glaring upwards, we all saw flashes of the leech's red hair bound from one tree to another, her laughter bounding from once place to another. As threatening growls erupted throughout the forest by numerous pack members, we continued to seek her out, ripped through and past the dislodged trees. Her scent was abruptly scattered across the uprooted clearing purposely leaving the rest of us to follow the dirty leech's smell in circles.

Her sickly sweet sounding voice clearly echoed amidst the ripping, howls and grumbles of the pack which was closely followed by an earth shattering scream.

**Camie's Point of View**

A cracking sensation ripped throughout my bandaged left hand and swelling wrist awoke me from my enticing dream. My eyes sprung open in pure agony as I felt my bones were crushed together with such an inhuman force. Yelping out a shrill shriek within the forest hoping _anyone _could help me now, I shook my head profusely as the beast before me whispered into my ears in a sweet sounding voice. "Hello, my pet" The beast said in a chuckle "You simply smell so... mouth-watering"

The blood that was previously flowing through my wrist comfortably was now spilling onto the smooth ground beneath me as I struggled to move my pinned body. I averted my eyes painfully and I was met with a middle aged red haired woman leering down at me viciously, a grin spread across her feline features. My eyes suddenly rolled to the back of my head uncontrollably as she all but pulverised my wrist numbly; licking up my dripping blood greedily and avoiding my actual wrist. Her lusting red orbs abruptly turned pitch black with some sort of overpowering need as she lowered herself violently onto my ribs within a split second.

My sheer yelps of pain coursed through my numb feeling body before a round of vicious sounding growls encroached the perimeter towards wherever the hell I was. The bone crushing pain I had felt mere seconds ago had disappeared entirely, leaving me withering in pain. As I visibly felt and saw my blood pool around my wrist hastily, I blinked up limply in search of my protectors only to find these... inhuman creatures, similar to the ones in my flashes I witnessed beforehand, literally ripping apart the red headed attacker and throwing her some sort of fire nearby.

My vision became obscured more and more as I felt my blood significantly withdraw itself from my lifeless feeling body. The shooting pains consuming my body subsided entirely as I slipped into the awaiting darkness.

**----xx----**

**Alright, honestly now guys... Was that alright? I've been re-writing this chapter for the second time now but I'm pretty happy with this version. Its 12:50am now in Australia after a scorching 45 degree day, so for all of you awake worldwide, enjoy. I'm pretty sure I'll be writing the next chapter after I post this right now so don't fret, lovelies.**

**Spare me some of your thoughts before you click the close button, please!**

**Love always,**

**Debussy's Melody**

**PS: You want Paul's Point of View or Camie's or even Sam's next? Your wish is my command.**


End file.
